Love Is Insane
by Barisback
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune fille timide et renfermée s'amourache d'une personne qui lui est inaccessible, à quoi cela peut bien-t-il mener ? [Fic dépressive, malsaine, dérangée et dérangeante. What else ? ]


**LOVE IS INSANE**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Love is insane. ça me fait tellement plaisir de pouvoir enfin concrétiser ce projet que j'ai en tête depuis les grandes vacances ! Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie d'enfin pouvoir vous présenter ma première véritable Fanfiction (oui parce-que j'ai commencé à l'écrire en premier, je l'ai ensuite tappée, puis laisser à l'abandon puis rebossée à fond afin d'enfin pouvoir vous la présenter.)_

 _Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : Cette fanfiction est_ _ **dérangée**_ _et_ _ **dérangeante**_ _(pas autant que son auteur /Tg Bari tu t'enfonces). Elle traite de sujet grave tel que la_ _ **dépendance**_ _, la_ _ **dépression**_ _, le_ _ **mal-être**_ _, la_ _ **renfermement sur soi même**_ _et la_ _ **démance**_ _. La seule scène vraiment violente est prévue pour le dernier chapitre (on y est pas encore mais bon...) , et je vais graduer : on va commencer soft pour finir sur du tordu... C'est pas le pire que j'ai pu imaginer mais ça s'en rapproche_ _fortement._

 _C'est donc avec une extrême fierté et un immense plaisir que je vous annonce officiellement la sortie du Prologue de Love Is Insane._

 _Bonne Lecture mes choupinous 3_

Elle était seule. Timide, froide, renfermée. Elle avait peur des n'avait aucun ami, hormis sa solitude et son imaginaire. De toute façon, qui voudrait de jeunes sotes à peine règlées passant leurs journées à discuter de garçons, du dernier épisode des anges de la téléréalité et des derniers scandales hollywoodien pour amies ? Qui voudrait de garçons stupides et obsédés à l'ouverture d'esprit aussi grande que leur Q.I. pour compagnie ? Tel était son point de vue.

On la voyait toujours seule au lycée. Elle restait sagement dans son coin, à griffoner des choses incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels dans un petit carnet à la couverture d'un beau cuir noir quelque peu érraflé, mais dans un état tout de même relativement correct.

Ses lectures favorites étaient de l'ordre du Poe, Shelley, Maupassant , Freud, Rimbaud ou encore Suzuki. À ses heures perdues, elle aimait aussi s'adonner elle même aux arts qu'elle affectionnait tant : l'écriture, notamment l'art obscur de la poésie maccabre.

Elle vivait seule dans sa grande maison. Du moins, elle en avait la cruelle impression. Sa mère, une ancienne professeur universitaire, était morte en couche, à l'âge de 31 ans. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli y passer avec elle. Autant dire que sa vie ne démmarrait pas sous le signe de la bonne fortune. Quand à son père, un journaliste reporter, il partait si souvent à l'étranger qu'elle ne le voyait jamais. Même les discussions par Webcam étaient compliquées.

Tout ces éléments réunis lui donnait la désagréable impression d'avoir été abandonnée de tous. Sans amis, sans famille sur qui se reposer, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

Elle s'ennuyait profondément dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi, sur recommandation de son navigateur, elle avait atteris sur de merveilleux sites, dont celui qui va nous interesser aujourd'hui : YouTube. Ah, YouTube, cette merveille technologique qui vous permet de regarder des films, des séries, d'écouter de la musique, tout ça gratuitement et légalement. On trouve de tout sur YouTube. Y compris des gens qui s'improvisent Acteurs/Réalisateurs l'espace d'une vidéo. Des gens, comme vous et moi, qui, poussés par diverses raisons, ont décidé de prendre caméras et logiciels de montages afin d'offrir aux utilisateurs de cette plate-forme participative de vidéos un délicieux spectacle.

Parmis eux, un réussit à susciter tout son interêt. Un jeune vidéaste ayant démarré il y a quelques années déjà, sans grande prétention. Elle lui trouvait quelque chose de... fascinant. Sa capacité à se mettre en scène et son jeu d'acteur provoquait chez elle un grand sentiment d'admiration. Comment pouvait-on jouer si bien ? De plus sa maîtrise quasi-parfaite de la langue de Shakespeare renforcait ce sentiment : pour elle, les français sont les pires en matière de langues étrangères et les français dotés d'un niveau d'anglais acceptable se faisait de plus en plus rare, alors imaginez une seconde un français en maîtrisant presque toutes les nuances...

Chaque jour elle retournait le voir. Dès qu'il sortait une vidéo, elle était comblée de joie. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle en redemandais. Elle était devenue littèralement accro.

Oh, puis après tout, c'est sa vie. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle l'aimait, si ?

 _Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois ! Oui c'est uuuuuuultra short. Oui ça m'a pris 4 PUTAIN DE MOIS avant de pouvoir pondre (un oeuf avec mon vagin ? / TA GUEULE BARI) *rire* un texte correct. En tout cas j'espère que ce début vous aura plu, malgré son IMPOSANTE taille (sérieux... même le prologue de TEQA était plus long que ça... /C'EST NORMAL QU'IL SOIT PLUS LONG IL FAIT 9 PAGES LE BORDEL ! / et après t'essai de faire croire que t'es saine d'esprit ? / Tg, je suis juste claquée.)_

 _Bref, j'espère donc qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce pitit pitit pitit prologue, que ce soit positif ou négatif, je prend tout les avis en compte pour m'améliorer. Aller quoi, ça coûte rien et ça embellit ma journée, que se soit un truc du genre " c dla merd tu c pa ecrir va prendr d cour 2 franssai lel émdéair" ou un truc du genre "putain tu te fais vraiment chier pour rien. Mais j'aime bien ^^ ". Oui je suis pas difficile. Par contre je suis déchirée - au naturel bien sûr *cache de la weed sous son matelas*._

 _Breeeeeeeeeeeeeef. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur internet et à la prochaine si jamais vous décidez de revenir ^3^_


End file.
